


Dancing (Day 20)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dancing, IN THE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: It's Ash and Eiji's anniversary, and Ash wants to make it special for Eiji.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 20





	Dancing (Day 20)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I forgot to publish this yesterday I was tired man

The room held a loving and romantic setting. Candles and rose petals were scattered across the room. The lights were dimmed low, and two glasses next to a bottle of wine sat on the red-clothed table. In the middle, the couple stood holding onto each other and dancing slowly to the soft music playing. It was their anniversary, and Ash wanted to do something special for Eiji. He decided on a romantic dinner at home. He spent all day working on the scene while Ibe took Eiji out for the day. When Eiji came home, he was so happy with what Ash had done for him. They had a lovely dinner, and now they were slow dancing to their song. 

“Ash,” Eiji whispered. “I love you.” 

Ash brought him to a kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> IN THE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK


End file.
